


Wünsch Dir Was

by Gwendolyn C _1 (ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil/pseuds/Gwendolyn%20C%20_1
Summary: Lisbon verliert eine Wette, weshalb Jane 3 Wünsche bei ihr frei hat. Was dem Mentalisten so einfällt und wozu das führt ... lest selbst ;)





	1. Prolog

„Sie verarschen mich doch!“  
Ungläubig starrte Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon ihren blonden Berater an, der ihr gegenüber an der Küchenzeile lehnte.  
„Keineswegs, Lisbon. Wie käme ich dazu?“  
Er bedachte sie mit seinem typischen Jane-Grinsen.  
Lisbon beäugte den Blonden misstrauisch. Obgleich sie jahrelange Erfahrung hatte, was seine Menschenkenntnis und Beobachtungsgabe anging, konnte sie ihm das einfach nicht abkaufen. Irgendetwas in ihr wehrte, ja sträubte sich dagegen.  
„Nie im Leben“, schmunzelte sie.  
„Wollen wir wetten?“ Er kicherte.  
Ihr war bewusst, dass Patrick Jane selten einmal Unrecht hatte. Doch auch er konnte falsch liegen, er war doch auch nur ein Mensch. Oder? Sie war sich so sicher in dieser Sache, er musste einfach falsch liegen. Und wenn es das erste Mal in seinem Leben war.  
„Welcher Einsatz?“, meinte sie deshalb grinsend. Oh ja, sie war sich sicher. Und wie!  
Jane stellte seine inzwischen leere Teetasse ab und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Was halten Sie davon, meine liebe Lisbon“, er lächelte sie mit glänzenden Augen an, „wenn der Gewinner beim Verlierer … sagen wir 3 Wünsche frei hat?“  
Sie kannte diesen Blick. Er hatte etwas vor. Jane war sich sicher, dass er die Wette gewinnen würde, und er hatte einen Hintergedanken bei diesem Wetteinsatz.  
Nur war seine Vorgesetzte sich mindestens ebenso sicher, dass sie selbst richtig lag. Und die Vorstellung, 3 Wünsche bei Patrick Jane frei zu haben, die er ihr noch dazu erfüllen müsste, rein seiner Ehre halber, war einfach zu verlockend, um jetzt noch auszusteigen.  
„Deal“, grinste sie, und mit einem Handschlag wurde die Wette besiegelt.

*3 Stunden später*  
Noch immer war Lisbon sich des Sieges sicher. Sie saß, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, an ihrem Schreibtisch und ging die Akte des Falls durch. Sie – naja, zugegebenermaßen, es war Jane gewesen – hatten ihn soeben gelöst. Nun galt es nur noch, den Bericht fertig zu stellen, bevor sie sich über die bereits georderte Fall-gelöst-Pizza hermachen konnten.  
Da Cho die Pizza sponsorte, Rigsby die Kiste mit den Beweismitteln in die Aservatenkammer verbannte und Grace noch damit beschäftigt war, einem anderen Team die Handhabung der neuen Software beizubringen, war der Bericht – mal wieder – an Lisbon hängen geblieben. Jane döste währenddessen auf der Couch in Lisbons Büro vor sich hin.  
Einen Entschluss hatte sie bereits gefasst, was die Wette zwischen ihr und ihrem Berater anging. Würde sie gewinnen – und das würde sie, da war sie sich ganz sicher -, würde sie ihn die nächsten zehn Beschwerden über ihn selbst abarbeiten lassen. Das stand fest.  
Bevor sie sich noch Gedanken über die verbliebenen zwei Wünsche machen konnte, steckte Cho den Kopf herein und verkündete, die Pizza sei soeben eingetroffen.  
Die Pizza war im Nu weggeputzt, und Lisbon saß noch mit Cho und Jane im Großraumbüro. Wohin Grace und Rigsby verschwunden waren, wusste keiner, doch es interessierte im Moment auch nicht weiter. Jane und Cho unterhielten sich gerade über den Täter, und wie Jane darauf gekommen war, und Lisbon mischte sich immer dann ein, wenn Janes Darstellung allzu übertrieben oder selbstverliebt zu werden drohte. So diskutierten sie eine ganze Weile, ob denn nun Jane wirklich ganz allein den Täter überführt hatte, oder ob nicht doch Lisbon maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen war, bis Jane schließlich eingestand: „Ohne Sie hätte ich das natürlich niemals so gut hinbekommen, liebste Lisbon.“  
Und dabei lächelte er sie charmant an. Wie er es so oft tat. Automatisch musste Lisbon zurücklächeln. Er schafft es einfach immer wieder …  
Bevor sie in weitere Gedanken über Jane versinken konnte, tauchten die beiden verschollenen Mitglieder des Teams, Rigsby und Van Pelt, wieder auf. Sie traten nebeneinander ins Großraumbüro und warfen sich immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu.  
Gerade wollte Lisbon zur Frage ansetzen, was mit den beiden los sei, als Grace auch schon damit herausrückte.  
„Wir wollen euch allen was sagen“, begann sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Sie schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein. Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass Jane am Ende doch Recht behalten sollte?  
„Wir … also Wayne und ich, wir sind ein Paar.“, brachte die Rothaarige hervor.  
Mit glänzenden Augen blickte sie zu Rigsby hinauf, der sie glücklich lächelnd ansah.  
Cho bedachte die beiden mit einem wusste ich`s doch – Blick.  
Lisbon klappte die Kinnlade herunter.  
Jane grinste triumphierend.  
„Das sind Sie nicht!“, stieß Lisbon ungläubig aus. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass Rigsby Interesse an der jungen Kollegin hatte, doch niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Grace sich darauf einlassen würde. Und, was natürlich am schlimmsten war, Jane hatte die Wette gewonnen. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, er läge falsch?!  
Graces Lächeln gefror. Verunsichert suchte sie den Blick ihres Bosses.  
Lisbon war noch immer völlig fassungslos, und murmelte nur: „Darüber sprechen wir morgen“, bevor sie in ihr Büro verschwand.  
Wortlos ließ Jane das völlig verdatterte Paar und den ebenso verwirrten Cho zurück und folgte Lisbon. Diesen Triumph wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen.  
Grinsend betrat er – ohne anzuklopfen, versteht sich – Lisbons Büro. Diese war auf ihre Couch gesunken und starrte noch immer fassungslos ins Leere.  
„Sie haben wirklich geglaubt, da liefe nichts?“, fragte Jane amüsiert, als er auf seine Vorgesetzte zuging.  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Ziemlich dumm, sagen Sie`s nur.“  
„So würde ich es nicht sagen … es ist nur, Sie scheinen die Einzige hier zu sein, die es nicht wusste.“  
Lisbon schnaubte verächtlich. Jane beschloss, dass es um seiner Gesundheit Willen wohl besser wäre, sie jetzt nicht auf seinen Gewinn anzusprechen.


	2. Wunsch No.1

Am Tag darauf schien Lisbon sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben, und Jane fand, dass es an der Zeit war, seinen Gewinn einzufordern. Schließlich hatte er diesen Wetteinsatz nicht ohne Hintergedanken vorgeschlagen. Er tat selten etwas ohne Hintergedanken.  
Lisbon hatte nach der Mittagspause Grace und Rigsby zu sich gerufen, und nun saßen sie schon geschlagene 45 Minuten dort und diskutierten. Währenddessen fläzte Jane ungeduldig auf der alten Ledercouch im Großraumbüro, und Cho am Schreibtisch hinter ihm las eines seiner Bücher.  
„Jane“, sagte Cho plötzlich in die Stille hinein.  
„Mh“, machte der Blonde. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen. Geschweige denn, sich zu bewegen.  
„Was war Lisbons Problem gestern? Da hatten Sie doch die Finger im Spiel.“  
Jane grinste, er setzte sich nun doch auf und sah Cho triumphierend an. „Ja“, grinste er nur.  
„Und?“, frage der Agent nach.  
„Naja, die liebe Lisbon war sich sehr sicher, dass die beiden es niemals wagen würden, gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen, da hab ich mit ihr gewettet.“  
„Um was?“  
Cho ahnte Böses. Man konnte es dem sonst so ausdruckslosen Gesicht ansehen.  
„Das werden Sie schon sehen“, meinte Jane, bevor er sich grinsend wieder hinlegte.

Gegen Abend hatte sich Lisbon weitgehend abgeregt, und so beschloss Jane, jetzt sein Glück zu versuchen. Er suchte seine Vorgesetzte in ihrem Büro auf. Es war kurz vor Feierabend, Grace und Rigsby waren schon gegangen, nur noch Cho saß einsam an seinem Schreibtisch und las. Also würde auch niemand stören.  
„Lisbon?“  
„Hey Jane“, murmelte sie.  
Sie saß am Schreibtisch und starrte auf den Bildschirmschoner ihres PCs, als könnte dieser ihr Antworten auf die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens liefern.  
„Spricht der Bildschirm mit Ihnen oder warum starren Sie ihn so an?“, fragte er belustigt und stützte sich ihr gegenüber am Schreibtisch ab.  
„Ich denke nach, Jane.“, seufzte sie und riss ihren Blick vom Bildschirmschoner in Form des CBI-Logos, um den Blonden anzusehen.  
„Ich muss die beiden melden.“, fügte sie hinzu.  
„Wenn`s Ihnen nicht gefällt, dann tun Sie`s doch einfach nicht.“, meinte Jane schulterzuckend.  
„Ja genau, und wenn es dann jemand erfährt, bin ich dran!“  
„Dann sagen Sie doch einfach, Sie wussten nichts davon.“  
Lisbon seufzte noch einmal tief.  
„Warum sind Sie hier, Jane?“, fragte sie dann.  
Sie ahnte es bereits.  
„Ich glaube, mich vage zu erinnern, dass Sie eine Wette verloren haben…“, schmunzelte er.  
„Okay“, seufzte Lisbon und fügte sich ihrem Schicksal, „raus damit. Was wollen Sie?“  
Jane beugte sich ein Stück über den Schreibtisch, zu ihr hinunter.  
„Ich will“, hauchte er, „eine Nacht mit Ihnen.“  
Todernst sah er sie an.  
Völlig perplex erwiderte sie den Blick.  
Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein! Er konnte doch nicht von ihr verlangen …  
Plötzlich verwandelte sich ein ernstes Gesicht in ein Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er hatte ihren Gedankengang sehr wohl bemerkt, und es war genau diese entsetzte Sprachlosigkeit, die er erwartet hatte.  
„Was Sie wieder denken, Lisbon! Es gäbe doch so viel elegantere Methoden, Sie zu verführen… glauben Sie wirklich, wäre das mein Ziel, würde ich einen so schamlosen Weg wählen? Nein, ich meine das nicht so, wie sie jetzt denken.“  
Langsam fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.  
„Was wollen Sie denn sonst?“, fragte sie verständnislos.  
„Ich sagte es doch, eine Nacht mit Ihnen. Was Sie alles in den Ausdruck Eine Nacht hineininterpretieren … das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Schuld!“  
Er lachte leise auf, während er das sagte.  
„Eine Nacht, huh?“ Lisbon verstand noch immer nicht, was er denn nun von ihr wollte.  
„Naja, ich möchte eben eine Nacht lang mit Ihnen zusammen sein, etwas mit Ihnen unternehmen. Wenn Sie von dem Gedanken nicht loskommen, von mir aus können wir auch –“  
„Jane!“, stoppte sie ihn, bevor er enden konnte. Doch als er sie mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln ansah, konnte sie die eben zurechtgelegte Zurechtweisung einfach nicht aussprechen. „Wieso nachts?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
„Weil es nachts einfach so viel mehr Spaß macht!“  
„Es?“, fragte sie nach. Er schien wohl doch an etwas Bestimmtes zu denken.  
„Na, alles!“  
Er sah sie an, und seine Augen glänzten wie die eines kleinen Kindes in der Spielzeugabteilung.  
„Na schön“, hörte sie sich selbst sagen, bevor sie weiter darüber nachdachte.  
„Okay“  
Er strahlte sie an, als hätte er gerade das tollste Geschenk seines Lebens bekommen.  
„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen zusammen, bei Sonnenuntergang geht es los!“, fügte er hinzu, bevor er sich der Tür zuwendete.  
„Jetzt?“ Verdutzt sah sie ihm nach.  
„Natürlich, bevor Sie es sich noch anders überlegen!“  
Mit diesen Worten und einem strahlenden Lächeln verließ er Lisbons Büro.

 

Zwanzig Minuten später, Cho hatte sich inzwischen auch verabschiedet, stand Jane erneut in Lisbons Büro.  
„Bereit?“, fragte er voll Begeisterung.  
„Mehr oder weniger“, murmelte Lisbon.  
Er half ihr in ihre Jacke, hielt ihr dann die Tür des Büros auf. Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, hielt er ihr die Beifahrertür seines alten Autos auf, bevor er sich selbst zur Fahrerseite begab.  
„Was wird das hier, Jane?“, fragte sie, als er ebenfalls im Wagen saß.  
„Die beste Nacht Ihres Lebens, Verehrteste.“  
Damit trat er aufs Gaspedal und sie verließen das CBI-Gelände.

„Was wollen Sie essen?“, fragte er an der Kreuzung.  
„Ähm …“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Wenn sie abends etwas aß, dann war das meist eine Tiefkühlpizza oder Fertignudeln.  
„Chinesisch?“, fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Leuchtreklame eines Chinarestaurants am Straßenrand.  
„Warum eigentlich nicht“, meinte sie.  
An Ort und Stelle angekommen stellten sie fest, dass betreffendes Restaurant auch Essen zum Mitnehmen anbot. Kurzerhand entschied Jane sich dafür. Sie bestellten zwei Portionen China-Nudeln, eine Cola und ein Wasser. Nachdem Jane bezahlt, sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Lisbon eingehandelt und sie ihr Essen bekommen hatten, führte der blonde Berater seine Vorgesetzte in einen kleinen Park, der zwei Straßen weiter lag.  
Dort fanden sie eine Bank, vor der aus man perfekt den inzwischen aufgegangenen Mond beobachten konnte, und in dieser, man möge es romantischen Atmosphäre nenne, begannen sie zu essen.  
„Ich hätte auch selbst zahlen können“, meinte Lisbon vorwurfsvoll.  
Jane lies seine Plastikgabel sinken. „Lisbon, wenn Sie schon Ihre wertvolle Zeit opfern, um sich diese Nacht mit mir um die Ohren zu schlagen, kann ich wohl auch Ihre Cola bezahlen.“  
Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und überblickte stattdessen den Park.  
„Danke“, murmelte sie.  
Jane lächelte nur, bevor er sich eine weitere Ladung Nudeln in den Mund schob.  
„Wieso haben Sie sich das gewünscht, Jane?“, fragte Lisbon nach einer Weile. Sie hatten mittlerweile fertig gegessen und genossen noch ein wenig die schöne Aussicht.  
„Weil ich gern Zeit mit Ihnen verbringe“, sagte er locker. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, mit jemandem eine Nacht lang durch die Stadt zu ziehen, weil man gern Zeit mit demjenigen verbringt.  
„Und … was haben Sie als nächstes vor?“  
„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was Sie gern tun würden.“, grinste er.  
Planlos blickte sie ihn an.  
„Was wollten Sie schon immer mal tun?“, fragte Jane belustigt.  
Sie zögerte. Was stellte er auch immer solche Fragen? Als hätte sie eine Antwort darauf parat, was sie eine ganze Nacht lang mit ihm unternehmen wollte. Naja, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war … Nein. Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell aus ihrem Kopf, bevor er es bemerken konnte.  
Was hatte sie schon immer mal tun wollen? Nachts? Etwas Besonderes? Nein, ihr fiel einfach nichts ein.  
„Nachts in einem Einkaufszentrum!“, meinte Jane plötzlich. Erwartungsvoll sah er seiner Vorgesetzten in die Augen.  
Sie schmunzelte. Das war tatsächlich eine Idee, die ihr gefiel. Doch – halt. Sie war schließlich Gesetzeshüterin. Sie konnte doch nicht nachts in ein Einkaufszentrum einbrechen!  
„Und wie wir das können!“, freute sich Jane, der schon aufgesprungen war und sie begeistert mit sich zog.

Keine 10 Minuten später standen sie vor den Türen der örtlichen Shopping Mall, die, zum großen Erstaunen beider, noch geöffnet hatte.  
„Umso besser!“, meinte Jane und zog sie hinein.  
Ein Wachmann am Eingang wies die beiden darauf hin, dass das Kaufhaus in wenigen Minuten schließen würde, woraufhin Jane ihm glaubhaft versicherte, dass das kein Problem sei – sie bräuchten nur noch schnell etwas fürs Abendessen.  
Geradewegs führte der blonde Lisbon in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, und, idealerweise ungesehen von letzten Kunden, in die hinterste Umkleidekabine.  
„Jane“, wisperte Lisbon, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Er grinste, wie eigentlich schon den ganzen Abend. „Ja, meine Liebe?“  
„Ich wette, die gehen die Kabinen durch, bevor sie schließen“  
Janes Blick nach zu urteilen hatte er das tatsächlich nicht bedacht. „Kein Problem“, schmunzelte er kurz darauf. Natürlich hatte er einen Plan parat. Wie immer.  
„Ach ja?“  
„Wenn Sie mitspielen, ist das kein Problem.“  
Da ertönte auch schon eine Durchsage, die den letzten Kunden das baldige Schließen des Hauses verkündete.  
Jane grinste siegessicher.  
„Aber Sie müssen mir vertrauen, Lisbon. Sie vertrauen mir doch?“ Mit einem ehrlichen Blick sah er ihr in die Augen.  
„Ja“, flüsterte sie. Damit war Janes` Ansicht nach alles geklärt, und so schwiegen sie beide und lauschten, ob sich ihnen jemand näherte.  
Lisbon hörte die Schritte zuerst, begleitet von etwas, das klang, wie Rollen. Vermutlich eine Putzfrau. Sie sah Jane schweigend an. Er erkannte, dass es ihr nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war.  
„Vertrauen Sie mir“, raunte er ihr deshalb erneut zu.  
Die Schritte waren verstummt, kurz darauf war ein Rumpeln aus einer der vorderen Kabinen zu hören.  
„Das dauert noch“, meinte Jane leise.  
„Was haben Sie vor?“, fragte Lisbon nervös nach.  
„Keine Sorge. Wenn Sie mitspielen, hab ich alles unter Kontrolle.“  
„Wobei mitspielen?“  
Er hielt inne. Die Schritte kamen näher. Verstummten wieder.  
„Knöpfen Sie Ihre Bluse auf“, raunte er, und es schien Erklärung genug zu sein, obwohl es nichts erklärte.  
Zunächst starrte Lisbon ihn irritiert an, dann wurde ihr schlagartig klar, was er vorhatte. Deshalb sollte sie ihm vertrauen!  
Als sich die Schritte weiter nährten, begann sie mit zitternden Händen, ihre weiße Lieblingsbluse zu öffnen.  
Welchen BH trug sie heute eigentlich? Doch hoffentlich nicht den alten Violetten mit dem Schleifchen? Erleichtert erkannte sie ihren schwarzen Sport-BH. Wenn Jane schon ihren BH sehen musste, dann wenigstens keinen, der ihr peinlich sein musste.  
Sie war gerade dabei, sich gedanklich darüber zu empören, was dieser Kerl sich überhaupt hier erlaubte, als sie wieder Schritte vernahmen. Gefährlich nah.  
Einen Augenblick wartete Jane noch ab, dann machte er einen großen Schritt auf Lisbon zu. Er lehnte sich gegen ihren schmalen Körper, drückte sie gegen die dünne Holzwand der Umkleidekabine und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. Er wollte ihr keinesfalls das Gefühl von Belästigung geben. Als sie mit einem nervösen Nicken ihr Okay gab, küsste er sie.  
Er schob ihre aufgeknöpfte Bluse ein Stück ihre Schultern hinab, die eine Hand legte er an ihre Brust, die andere wanderte langsam ihre Wirbelsäule hinab und blieb an ihrem Hintern liegen.  
„Spielen Sie mit“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr und suchte sofort wieder ihre Lippen.  
Und diesmal erwiderte sie seinen leichten Kuss. Sie ließ zu, dass er seine Zunge einsetzte, sie ließ ihn ihre Brust berühren. Ihre eigenen Hände vergruben sich in seinen blonden Locken.  
Er lehnte sich mit noch mehr Gewicht gegen sie, doch sie verstand nicht, was er wollte.  
„Ihre Beine, um meine Hüfte“, hauchte er, ließ seine Zunge dann in ihren Mund zurückkehren.  
Ohne groß nachzudenken tat sie, was er verlangt hatte. Und gerade, als sie Halt in ihrer Position zwischen Jane und der Tür gefunden hatte, hörte sie Schritte vor der Tür der Kabine, in der sie sich befanden.  
Jane presste sich noch ein wenig mehr an sie, und sie damit an die Wand. In der Sekunde, in der die Tür geöffnet wurde, stöhnte er erregt in den Kuss. Er drückte seinen Unterkörper gegen ihren, und sie konnte spüren, dass diese Erregung nicht ganz so gespielt war, wie sie beide es wohl gern gehabt hätten.  
Beide ignorierten die Person, die soeben die Kabine betreten hatte und das scheinbar beschäftigte Paar perplex musterte. Mit geschlossenen Augen vertieften sie sich weiter in den Kuss, Jane streichelte weiter Lisbons rechte Brust. Sie seufzte leise, er stöhnte erneut auf.  
Die unbeteiligte Dritte hatte nun die Situation erkannt und räusperte sich deutlich hörbar. Jane tat ganz erstaunt, löste sich aus dem Kuss und öffnete scheinbar äußerst widerwillig die Augen, um den Störenfried anzusehen. Auch Lisbon wandte sich der etwa 50 Jahre alten Frau zu, die sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und teils genervtem, teils belustigtem Blick musterte.  
Noch immer wortlos nahm Jane den Druck seines Gewichts von Lisbons Körper, sodass sie sich von ihm lösen und wortwörtlich wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte.  
„Das hier“, begann die Frau und malte mit dem Finger einen Kreis in die Luft, „ist eine Umkleidekabine. Wie der Name sagt, man soll sich hier drin umziehen.“  
Sie fixierte Jane mit einem strengen Blick. Für sie war offenbar er der Hauptschuldige, warum auch immer.  
„Wird nie wieder vorkommen“, antwortete der Blonde ein wenig schwerer atmend.  
„Das will ich doch hoffen!“ Sie machte mit dem Daumen eine Bewegung über ihre Schulter und murrte „Raus.“.  
Widerstandlos verließen die beiden die Kabine. Lisbon knöpfte im Laufen ihre Bluse wieder zu, Jane achtete penibel darauf, niemandem zu begegnen, der seinen Plan nun noch zunichte machen könnte.  
Vor dem Supermarkt schräg gegenüber dem Bekleidungsgeschäft entdeckte Jane eine Kinderspielecke. Zunächst fragte sich Lisbon, ob nun das Kind in ihm wieder zum Vorschein kam, doch dann verstand sie. Das Zentrum der Spielecke war ein Kinderzelt in Form einer Ritterburg.  
Es war klein, doch es musste gehen.  
Er ließ der „Prinzessin“, wie er sie der Situation halber scherzhaft nannte, den Vortritt. Als sie sich beide in das kleine Zelt gequetscht hatten, schloss er die von einem Klettverschluss gehaltene Zugbrücke und grinste sie an.  
Ja, diese Nacht war schon jetzt die mit Abstand verrückteste ihres Lebens.  
Sie hörten zwar keine Schritte, doch sie mussten davon ausgehen, dass noch Menschen im Gebäude waren und sie jederzeit entdeckt werden konnten, deshalb schwiegen sie.  
In dieser Stille kam Lisbon endlich dazu, über die vollkommen absurde Situation in der Umkleidekabine nachzudenken. Das schlimme war nicht, dass sie vorgegeben hatten, rumzumachen. Das Problem war, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Und ihm offensichtlich auch. Naja, seinem Körper. Aber auch das zählte, fand sie.  
Seltsamerweise brachte sie der Gedanke, dass sie Patrick Jane eine Erektion beschert hatte, zum Schmunzeln. Er musterte sie fragend, doch sie wandte ihren Blick schnell ab. Vielleicht rechnete er nicht damit, dass sie diese Tatsache bei dem Trubel bemerkt hatte. Sie würde ihn jedenfalls nicht über ihr Wissen aufklären. Ganz sicher nicht.  
Fakt war, es hatte ihr gefallen. Sie hatte es nicht schlimm oder eklig gefunden. Und er offensichtlich auch nicht.  
Sie hatte schon lange bemerkt, dass sie ihn vielleicht etwas zu sehr für einen Freund und Kollegen mochte. Es hatte sie viele Jahre gekostet, sich selbst das einzugestehen, weshalb sie es auch niemals vor irgendjemandem zugeben würde – vor ihm erst recht nicht.  
Deshalb hatte ihn auch seine Formulierung für seinen ersten Wunsch so aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hatte sie völlig verwirrt, dann aber verlauten lassen, sie bräuchte sich darüber keine Sorgen machen, er hätte kein sexuelles Interesse an ihr.  
Wenige Stunden später zeigte er durch, wie er es wohl nennen würde, Biofeedback eindeutiges sexuelles Interesse an ihr.  
Sie rutschte ab in eine verzwickte Überlegung, ob es wirklich nur an ihr lag, ob es die Tatsache war, dass er wohl seit knapp zehn Jahren nicht mehr auf diese Weise mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war, oder ob er diese Reaktion seines Körper vielleicht sogar absichtlich psychologisch bewirkt hatte, um den Schein zu wahren. Sie wusste es nicht, und sie hätte noch Stunden darüber nachgrübeln können, hätte Jane sie nicht angestupst und sie so aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
Er tippte auf sein Ohr, dann auf die Zeltwand. Sie sollte also horchen. Das tat sie, und sie hörte vereinzelte Schritte, Türen, die geöffnet und geschlossen wurden. Ein klirrender Schlüsselbund, mehrmals ein lautes Klacken, das war wohl das Licht. Eine letzte Tür.  
Dann war es totenstill.  
Sie hielten sich noch ein paar Minuten schweigend versteckt – sicher ist sicher – bevor Jane vor Lisbon aus dem Zelt krabbelte.  
Sie standen in der dunklen Halle neben einem abgeschalteten Springbrunnen. Jane grinste Lisbon an. „Jetzt fängt der Spaß erst richtig an!“, freute er sich.  
Hatte er die Aktion zuvor in der Umkleidekabine nun auch zum Spaß gerechnet?  
Trotz aller Einwände, die ihr Hirn im Moment produzierte, musste sie grinsen. Es war einfach zu süß, wie Jane sich freute. Wenn andere Männer Zeit mit einer Frau verbringen wollte, gingen sie ins Kino. Patrick Jane sorgte für eine Nacht im Kaufhaus.  
„Bereit?“, fragte ihr Berater grinsend.  
„Bereit!“, kicherte sie.  
Euphorisch griff Jane nach ihrer Hand und lief in eine unbestimmte Richtung los.  
„Jane!“, hielt sie ihn an.  
„Ja, Prinzessin?“, griff er auf die Sache mit dem Zelt zurück.  
Sie kicherte. „Jane, wenn die hier Kameras haben?“, fragte sie, ohne die geringste Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.  
„Hoffen wir, dass die nachts ausgeschaltet sind. Wenn nicht, lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein.“  
Damit lief er erneut los.  
„Jane!“, doch diesmal hielt er nicht an.  
Einige Geschäfte hatten Rollläden vor den Schaufenstern und Eingängen, die lies er prinzipiell aus. Erst vor einem riesigen Elektronikgeschäft blieb er stehen.  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
„Wir lassen nichts mitgehen“, stellte die Polizistin in ihr klar.  
„Nichts wertvolles“, ergänzte Jane leise und knackte im Handumdrehen das Schloss.  
Und schon standen die beiden in dem großen Laden, in dem sich tagsüber die Menschenmassen tummelten, der jetzt aber wie leergefegt war.  
Der dunkle Verkaufsraum hatte etwas faszinierendes, wie Lisbon fand. Jane neben ihr bemerkte ihre Begeisterung, und er freute sich gleich umso mehr.  
Sie schlichen im Lichtkegel von Lisbons Taschenlampe durch die Gänge, sprachen über diesen Film und jene CD. Jane erfreute sich ganz besonders an einem Regal mit StarWars-Actionfiguren, wo er sich über die mangelnd realistische Darstellung von Chewbacca und R2D2s zu dunklen Blauton ausließ. Lisbon musste unweigerlich Lachen, als er mit einem kleinen Darth Vader vor ihrem Gesicht herumwedelte und mit röchelnder Stimme, beteuerte, ihr, beziehungsweise Lukes, Vater zu sein.  
Da Jane von diesem Regal nicht so schnell loszukommen schien, besah Lisbon sich die ausgestellten Figuren genauer. Direkt vor ihr hatte C3PO die Hand zu einem winkenden Gruß erhoben, daneben bedachte Yoda sie mit strengem Blick. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, was sie an diesen Filmen immer schon berührt hatte. Auf dem obersten Regalbrett befanden sich neben Luke Skywalker Leia und Han Solo. Für Lisbon der Inbegriff einer Liebesgeschichte.  
Jane hatte bemerkt, womit Lisbon sich nun befasste, und machte einen Schritt zu ihr hinüber.  
„Sie ist eine Prinzessin, genau wie Sie“, meinte er und betrachtete seine reale Prinzessin lächelnd. Diese wiederrum sah noch immer die Plastikfigur an.  
„Aber ich habe ein Schloss“, entgegnete sie dann schmunzelnd und wandte ihren Blick Jane zu.  
„Sie hat einen Planeten“, grinste Jane.  
„Sie hatte. Mein Schloss wurde nicht in die Luft gejagt.“  
Daraufhin lachte Jane lauthals los, und Lisbon stimmte mit ein.  
„Sie hat einen Schmuggler mit einem Raumschiff.“, kicherte Jane, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
„Ich habe ein Pony und einen Prinzen“, überbot sie Prinzessin Leia, die sowieso nur eine adoptierte Prinzessin war, und lächelte den blondgelockten Prinzen neben sich an.  
„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, eure Hoheit“, meinte dieser grinsend.  
Bevor der Prinz sich noch etwas darauf einbilden konnte, ließ die werte Prinzessin verlauten, sie wolle nun ein anderes Geschäft besuchen.  
Sorgsam zog Jane die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem nächsten Ziel machten.  
Jane hatte einen Geistesblitz und führte Lisbon geradewegs in ein Spielwarengeschäft. Er sagte, eine Prinzessin brauche schließlich auch eine Krone. Es gab in dem kleinen, heimeligen Laden zwar nur eine pinke Schaumstoffversion mit Glitzer und Gummiband zum befestigen, doch damit begnügte sich Prinzessin Teresa, sie war schließlich nicht verwöhnt.  
Als Jane ihr noch einen pink glitzernden Zauberstab in die Hand drücken wollte, wies sie ihn aber schmunzelnd darauf hin, dass sie eine Prinzessin war, keine Fee. Mit dem Argument, sie sei seine ganz persönliche gute Fee, versuchte er erneut, ihr den Stab anzudrehen, doch sie erklärte, sie sei heute Nacht nur Prinzessin, keine Fee. Damit gab sich ihr Prinz zufrieden und legte den Stab an seinen Platz zurück.  
Nun hatte ihr blonder Berater einen Narren an Prinzessin Teresa gefressen.  
„Sie brauchen noch ein Kleid, Lisbon!“, strahlte er sie, Begeisterung versprühend, an.  
„Nein, ich bin eine moderne Prinzessin“, kicherte sie.  
„Wenn eine Prinzessin ein Krönchen und ein Pony hat, muss sie auch ein Kleid haben!“  
Und so ließ sie sich von Jane in das erstbeste Bekleidungsgeschäft schleppen.  
Nach einer Runde durch den Laden stellten sie jedoch fest, dass Jane das Schloss ganz umsonst geknackt hatte. Es handelte sich nämlich um eine Boutique für Männermode. Ein Prinzessinnenkleid würden sie hier wohl kaum finden.  
Der nächste Laden war zufällig der, in dem sie sich versteckt hatten.  
„Da wären wir wieder“, schmunzelte Jane, als er die Tür aufstieß.  
Lisbon, noch immer das Schaumstoffkrönchen auf dem Kopf, schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an die Aktion in der Umkleidekabine in sich hinein.  
Sie sahen sich im Laden um, kamen aber zu dem Schluss, dass er sich eher auf Alltagskleidung spezialisiert hatte.  
Ein paar Geschäfte weiter blieb Jane entschlossen stehen und setzte sein ‚ich hab`s gefunden‘-Lächeln auf.  
„Brautmode, huh?“, schmunzelte Lisbon.  
„Brautkleid, Prinzessinnenkleid, alles dasselbe.“, behauptete er und knackte das Schloss.  
Der Laden raubte ihr den Atem. Er war eigentlich von recht geringer Fläche, im Schaufenster waren drei weiße Brautkleider ausgestellt, alle gleichsam wunderschön.  
„Wow“, konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
Jane beobachtete grinsend, wie Lisbon ehrfürchtig mit den Fingerkuppen den Stoff des wohl teuersten Modells im Schaufenster entlangstrich.  
„Lisbon“, riss er sie aus ihren Kindheitsträumen, die von Traumhochzeiten, Prinzen auf weißen Pferden und einer heilen Welt handelten.  
Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, und er zeigte auf das Kleid, vor dem er stehen geblieben war. Es war, was den Schnitt anging, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Prinzessinnenkleid. Gut, solch übertriebener Kitsch wie Puffärmel fehlte, doch das hätte Prinzessin Teresa sowieso nicht gestanden.  
Das Kleid war in leichtem Rosè gehalten, an den anliegenden, dreiviertellangen Ärmeln schlängelten sich silbern glitzernde Streifen entlang. Es war knöchellang, und ab der Taille fiel es in Wellen aus Tüll hinab. Ein echtes Prinzessinnenkleid eben.  
„Wow“, wiederholte sie ihre vorherige Aussage.  
„Ziehen Sie es an“, meinte Jane.  
„Ich kann doch nicht-“, protestierte sie, doch Jane unterbrach sie.  
„Sie wollen es ja nicht behalten, nur anziehen. Niemand erfährt davon. Und jetzt rein in Ihr Kleid, Prinzessin.“  
Er grinste sie an, und sie nahm lächelnd das Kleid und verschwand in die geräumige Umkleidekabine.  
Hier wäre genug Platz für uns beide, dachte sie, während sie ihren Blazer auszog. Beim Aufknöpfen der Bluse musste sie schmunzelnd wieder an die andere Umkleide zurückdenken. Warum nur beschäftigte sie das so?  
Als sie aus der Kabine trat, war es an Jane, zu staunen.  
„Wow“, hauchte er, und musterte Lisbon fasziniert von oben bist unten.  
Sie lächelte bis über beide Ohren, war es doch ein wunderschönes Gefühl, ein Brautkleid zu tragen.  
Als er sich endlich von diesem Anblick losriss, ging er auf sie zu, zupfte das Gummiband von ihrem Kinn und rückte ihr Krönchen zurecht. Das brachte die überglückliche Prinzessin Teresa zum Lachen, und genau in diesem Moment schoss Jane ein Foto.  
„Wow“, murmelte er noch einmal, als er auf dem Display seines alten Handys die eben aufgenommene Fotografie begutachtete.  
Dann ließ er das Gerät schnell zurück in die Tasche gleiten und wandte sich wieder der realen Lisbon zu.  
„Sie sehen wirklich umwerfend aus, Lisbon“, murmelte er.  
„Danke“ Sie strahlte noch immer übers ganze Gesicht.  
Völlig unerwartet ergriff er ihre Hand und suchte den Blick ihrer grünen Augen.  
„Würden Sie mir diesen Tanz schenken, Eure Hoheit?“, fragte er charmant lächelnd.  
„Gerne“, antwortete die Prinzessin strahlend wie zuvor.  
Und schon begann der falsche Prinz mit der selbsternannten Prinzessin zur imaginären Musik einen Walzer zu tanzen. Mitten im dunkeln Brautmodengeschäft in der Einkaufsmeile, in die sie in dieser Nacht nicht eingebrochen waren.

Sie wussten beide nicht, wie lange sie dort getanzt hatten. Irgendwann stoppten die Schritte und Lisbon fiel Jane lachend in die Arme. Nun standen sie dort, mitten in dem dunklen Raum, Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon in einem Brautkleid und mit Schaumstoffkrone auf dem Kopf und ihr Berater Patrick Jane, der für seine Prinzessin in dieser Nacht in das ein oder andere Geschäft eingebrochen war, in einer innigen Umarmung.  
Als sie das Geschäft, in normalen Klamotten, Lisbon jedoch noch immer mit Krönchen auf dem Kopf, verließen, war es bereits drei Uhr morgens, wie Jane bei einem Blick auf sein Handy feststellen musste.  
Sie beschlossen also, die Mall nun zu verlassen. Dafür wurde von Jane, aufgrund der Alarmanlage am Eingang, das Toilettenfenster gewählt. Dieser Weg war seiner Prinzessin zwar nicht würdig, jedoch der einzig verfügbare. Und so kam es, dass Lisbon wenig später auf staubigem Boden hinter einer Plakatwand landete. Wer stellte denn eine Plakatwand vor ein Fenster?  
Hinter ihr kam Jane auf, der bei seiner Landung gleich mal zwei leere Energydrink-Dosen zerquetschte und einen Heidenlärm machte.  
„Sorry“, flüsterte er.  
Prinzessin Teresa richtete ihr Schaumstoffkrönchen und lugte vorsichtig hinter der Plakatwand hervor. Die Luft war rein.  
Keine zwei Minuten später saß sie neben Jane in seinem alten Auto.  
„Wohin jetzt, Prinzessin?“  
Sie errötete, weil er sie noch immer so nannte. Weil dieser Tanz, diese Umarmung, so intim gewesen war, sich so gut angefühlt hatte.  
„Ich könnte was zu trinken vertragen“, stellte die errötete Prinzessin fest.  
Also steuerte Jane eine Bar an, die nicht weit entfernt lag.  
Er stellte den Motor ab und sah zu Lisbon hinüber.  
„Ich will Euch nicht zu nahe treten, Eure Hoheit, aber vielleicht solltet Ihr Eure Krone abnehmen.“, schmunzelte er.  
Kurz darauf betraten Jane und Lisbon ohne Krone die Bar.  
Es war wenig los, um diese Zeit waren die Meisten entweder im Bett, ob nun im eigenen oder im fremden sei dahingestellt, oder irgendwo auf der Straße. Zudem war heute Donnerstag, und unter der Woche war selten viel los in Bars.  
Hinter der Theke trocknete eine junge Frau gelangweilt Gläser ab, die sie dann in den Schrank stellte. Ein Mann mit Bauchansatz saß an der Theke und nippte an einem Bier. Er unterhielt sich mit der Frau, gehörte wohl zum Haus. Am Stammtisch saß eine Gruppe von drei Männern, die Karten spielten.  
Alle fünf drehten sich erstaunt um, als Jane und Lisbon die Bar betraten. Es hatte wohl keiner mehr mit neuen Gästen gerechnet.  
Die Frau war sofort da, fragte euphorisch nach ihrem Getränkewunsch. Sie schien sich zu freuen, dass sie endlich Arbeit hatte.  
Die beiden Neuankömmlinge bremsten ihre Euphorie aber, da sie sich erst setzen und es sich überlegen wollten.  
Da saßen sie sich nun an einem kleinen Ecktisch gegenüber. Jane wusste gar nicht, was er da bestellte, er nahm einfach dasselbe wie Lisbon. Dass sie es auch nicht so wirklich wusste, hatte er nicht bemerkt.  
Als die junge Frau fröhlich hinter die Theke verschwunden war, lächelte Jane Lisbon an.  
„Wie gefällt Ihnen die beste Nacht Ihres Lebens, Prinzessin?“, fragte er.  
„Es ist einfach … ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Danke, Jane!“  
Sie strahlte ihn an, und es brachte ihn zum Grinsen, seine Prinzessin so glücklich zu sehen.  
„Eigentlich müssen Sie sich bei Grace und Rigsby bedanken“, schmunzelte ihr Berater.  
„Gott sei Dank habe ich diese Wette verloren!“  
Er lachte, und sie bekamen ihre Drinks.  
„Wissen Sie, mich freut etwas wirklich sehr, Lisbon.“, sagte er, als diese gerade an ihrem Drink schlürfte.  
„Was denn?“, fragte sie interessiert.  
„Sie erinnern sich an unsere Unterhaltung vor einiger Zeit, als es um Ihr Vertrauen mir gegenüber ging?“  
Ja, sie erinnerte sich ganz genau daran. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass er ihr voll und ganz vertraue, woraufhin sie gesagt hatte, man könne ihm nicht vertrauen. Das schien ihn wirklich verletzt zu haben.  
Prinzessin Lisbon nickte.  
„Es ist schön, zu wissen, dass Sie mir doch vertrauen.“  
Er lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück.  
„Der Blick dieser Frau war zu genial“, kicherte Jane plötzlich los.  
„Das hier ist eine Umkleidekabine“, äffte Lisbon kichernd die Putzfrau nach, passende Handbewegung inbegriffen.  
Nun brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die drei am Stammtisch sahen kurz von ihrem Kartenspiel auf und musterten sie verwirrt, die Frau hinter der Theke schmunzelte in sich hinein und trocknete weiter Gläser ab.  
Noch eine Weile lästerten sie über die Putzfrau, die sie in der Umkleidekabine ‚erwischt‘ hatte, doch was sie dort getan hatten, erwähnte keiner von beiden auch nur mit einem Wort.  
Um halb fünf winkte Jane die junge Frau heran, um zu bezahlen. Noch bevor Lisbon protestieren konnte, meinte Jane: „Keine Wiederrede, Prinzessin“, und er grinste sie an.  
Jane meinte, nun wolle er sich noch etwas aussuchen.  
„Wohin fahren wir, Jane?“, fragte Lisbon im Auto.  
„Ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen, Prinzessin.“  
Er fuhr aus der Stadt heraus, bog auf eine Landstraße ab. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo lenkte er den Wagen halb auf die Wiese neben der Straße und stieg aus. Er wartete auf Lisbon, und stapfte dann auf die Wiese. Mitten im Grünen legte er sich auf den Rücken und klopfte neben sich auf den Boden. Lisbon begriff zwar nicht ganz, was das sollte, legte sich jedoch neben ihn.  
„Was machen wir hier, Jane?“, flüsterte sie. Sie wollte diese wundervolle Stille nicht zerstören.  
„Wir warten, Prinzessin“, antwortete er ebenso leise.  
„Worauf?“  
„Wir haben beim Sonnuntergang angefangen, also hören wir beim Sonnenaufgang wieder auf“, flüsterte er und lächelte sie an.  
Sie musste unweigerlich auch lächeln.  
„Wann kommt er?“, fragte sie.  
„Gegen halb sechs, schätze ich“, und nach einem Blick auf sein Handy fügte er hinzu: „Noch 15 Minuten“.  
Er schloss die Augen, um ein wenig zu entspannen. Lisbon dagegen beobachtete die letzten Sterne am Himmel, der sich langsam aufhellte.  
„Danke, Jane“, flüsterte sie, „für das alles.“  
„Immer, Prinzessin“, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Einige Minuten später wurden sie Zeuge eines wunderschönen Sonnenaufgangs, den sie beide ergriffen beobachteten.  
Um sechs fuhren sie wieder los, zur Residenz der Prinzessin, auf ihren Wunsch hin. Auf dem Weg besorgten sie zwei frische Croissants, und während Lisbon unter der Dusche war, kochte Jane in ihrer Küche Kaffee für seine Prinzessin und Tee für sich selbst.  
Sie genossen ihr Frühstück in vollen Zügen.  
„Jane“, sagte Lisbon, als sie ihren Croissant verspeist hatte.  
„Ja, Prinzessin?“, lächelte er seine Prinzessin an.  
„Das war wirklich die beste Nacht meines Lebens.“  
„Für mich auch“, flüsterte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
Sie räumten gemeinsam ab und fuhren dann mit Janes Wagen zur Arbeit. Lisbons eigener hatte schließlich über Nacht dort gestanden.  
Sie waren ein wenig später dran als sonst, aber das fiel niemandem auf. Seine Prinzessin versprühte förmlich gute Laune, von der sich sogar die dauerhaft um ihren Job beziehungsweise ihre Beziehung besorgte Grace anstecken ließ. Die morgendliche Besprechung war noch nie so motiviert und freundlich abgelaufen wie an diesem Tag, und da störte es auch keinen, dass Lisbon in der Mittagspause auf der Couch in ihrem Büro einschlief.  
Jane fand sein Dornröschen dort vor, und so leise er konnte verließ er den Raum wieder. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte er auf seine eigene Couch im Großraumbüro zurück.  
„Wollten Sie nicht zu Lisbon?“, fragte Rigsby verdattert.  
„Die schläft“, erklärte Jane lächelnd.  
„Schläft?“, wiederholte Cho ungläubig.  
„Wie ein Baby“, grinste Jane.  
„Wieso das denn?“ Cho und Rigsby schauten ziemlich überrascht. Klar, eine Teresa Lisbon schlief ja auch auf der Arbeit nicht einfach ein.  
„Unsere gemeinsame Nacht hat ihr wohl ziemlich die Kräfte geraubt“, meinte Jane und machte es sich auf seiner Couch bequem.  
Wie Cho und Rigsby die Kinnladen herunterfielen, sah er nicht mehr.  
Er hoffte noch, dass seine Prinzessin niemals von diesem Satz erfahren würde. Dann schlief auch er ein. Und so gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.


	3. Wunsch No.2

Dem gesamten Team fiel Lisbons dauerhafte gute Laune auf, und Jane hatte eigentlich unbeabsichtigt dafür gesorgt, dass seine Vorgesetzte jedes Mal, wenn sie Rigsby oder Cho begegnete, ungläubig gemustert wurde.  
Nur das Objekt der Verwunderung selbst und das jüngste Mitglied im Team, Grace, hatten noch nicht von diesem einen verhängnisvollen Satz erfahren, der Jane so schnell und nicht ganz bewusst über die Lippen gekommen war.  
Zwei Tage später trat Jane in den Pausenraum, um sich einen Tee zu kochen, und traf dort auf das angeregt tuschelnde Pärchen. Sobald sie ihn sahen, verstummten sie. Ihm war natürlich sofort klar, dass sie über ihn und Lisbon gesprochen hatten, woraufhin er den beiden ein strahlendes Lächeln schenke.  
„Tuscheln Sie ruhig, passen Sie nur auf, dass Lisbon Sie nicht erwischt. Verärgern Sie sie nicht noch mehr, als Sie es ohnehin schon getan haben.“, riet er ihnen, bevor er schmunzelnd auf seine Couch zurückkehrte.  
Er hatte, als er diesen einen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wirklich nicht vorgehabt, Gerüchte über sich und Lisbon zu verbreiten. Eigentlich hatte er diese Behauptung nach dem ersten Schock richtigstellen wollen, doch die Wirkung, die die Neuigkeit auf seine Kollegen hatte, fand er einfach zu amüsant. Er wollte das großartige Schauspiel, dass sich ihm nun täglich bot, noch ein Weilchen verfolgen.  
Außerdem gab es seiner Meinung nach schlimmeres. Es war ja nur sein Team, und die dachten sowieso schon, Lisbon und Jane stünden sich näher, als sie zugaben. Was machte es da noch aus, wenn er selbst versehentlich behauptete, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben?  
Es gefiel ihm, Lisbon dauerhaft so gut gelaunt zu sehen. Deshalb spazierte er auch in der Woche darauf grinsend in ihr Büro – wo er sie jedoch nicht vorfand. Als nächstes sah er im Pausenraum nach. Und tatsächlich, da stand sie geduldig vor der Kaffeemaschine und wartete, bis die braune Brühe endlich durchgelaufen war.  
„Lisbon“, grinste er.  
Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an.  
„Hey Jane.“  
Er machte ein paar Schritte und stand nun direkt neben ihr.  
„Lisbon, Sie erinnern sich an unsere Wette?“  
„Das tue ich in der Tat“  
„Ich habe noch zwei Wünsche übrig…“  
Sie schmunzelte. „Wenn Sie den Ersten überbieten können, sind Sie gut!“  
„Das beurteilen wir dann hinterher“, meinte er und zwinkerte.  
„Nun rücken Sie schon raus, was wollen Sie diesmal?“  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass Sie am Wochenende mit mir wegfahren“  
Er hielt sein Lächeln aufrecht, doch sah ihr erwartungsvoll in die Augen. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob ihr das zu weit ging.  
„Wohin?“, fragte sie nur.  
„Wie beim letzten Mal, Lisbon. Wir sehen, wohin uns die Straße führt.“  
Sie mied seinen Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, Jane …“  
„Hab ich Ihnen beim letzten Mal geschadet? Kommen Sie schon, das wird ein Spaß!“  
Sie schwieg, doch ihr Gesicht strahlte pure Unsicherheit aus.  
„Vertrauen Sie mir. Ich habe Ihnen die beste Nacht Ihres Lebens versprochen, und Sie haben selbst zugegeben, dass sie das wirklich war.“  
Noch immer schwieg sie.  
„Bitte, Prinzessin“, fügte er schon fast bettelnd hinzu.  
Unwillkürlich musste sie schmunzeln. Mit dieser Prinzessinnen-Sache würde er sie noch ewig weichklopfen können, das war beiden durchaus bewusst.  
„Na schön“  
Er strahlte sie mit seinem unverkennbaren Jane-Lächeln an. Sie griff nach ihrem inzwischen fertigen Kaffee und kehrte zur Arbeit zurück.  
Wenig später stürmte Jane noch immer strahlend in Lisbons Büro.  
„Freitag Morgen hole ich Sie ab“, verkündete er.  
„Freitag Morgen?“, wiederholte sie zweifelnd.  
„Sie haben Freitag frei, meine Liebe. Alles geklärt. Wir sehen uns!“  
Damit verschwand er auf seine Couch, natürlich nicht, ohne vom Rest des Teams neugierig gemustert zu werden.

Während der blonde Berater nun auf der alten Couch vor sich hin döste, berichtete Rigsby seinen beiden Kollegen von einer interessanten Beobachtung, die er kurz zuvor gemacht hatte. Dass Jane aufmerksam zuhörte, ahnte keiner der dreien.  
„…sie waren im Pausenraum, und er hat sie gefragt, ob sie am Wochenende mit ihm wegfahren will“, berichtete Rigsby gerade.  
„Was hat sie gesagt?“, fragte Grace, die sich wirklich sehr für die Beziehung zwischen Jane und Lisbon zu interessieren schien.  
„Sie hat rumgedruckst und wollte erst nicht, dann hat er gesagt, sie soll ihm einfach vertrauen. Dann hat er noch etwas geredet, von wegen, er hätte ihr die beste Nacht ihres Lebens versprochen und sie schließlich auch nicht enttäuscht. Sie hat erst ‚ja‘ gesagt, als er sie Prinzessin genannt hat.“  
„Prinzessin, wie süß“, meinte Grace kichernd.  
„Prinzessin“, formte Jane mit den Lippen, was ihn sofort zum Lächeln brachte.  
Ja, er genoss es, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie war mit Abstand der bedeutendste Mensch in seinem Leben, mit ihr war einfach alles viel angenehmer. Manchmal, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war und sie ihn anlächelte, wenn er dieses unbeschreibliche Glitzern in ihren grünen Augen sah, vergaß er für einen Moment seine Sorgen. Er vergaß Red John, vergaß die schreckliche Erinnerung an den Smiley aus dem Blut seiner Frau, alles, was ihm zu schaffen machte. Er warf alles ab, und verlor sich stattdessen in den wunderschönen Augen von Teresa Lisbon. Seiner Prinzessin.  
„…wenn sie uns mit den Vorschriften kommt und dann aber selber mit Jane schläft.“, endete Rigsby eine Argumentation, die Jane nicht verfolgt hatte. Er war in Gedanken bei Lisbon und dem bevorstehenden Wochenende gewesen.  
„Er ist nur Berater“, vermutete Cho.  
„Aber trotzdem hier angestellt, oder nicht?“  
„Ich gönne es den beiden. Sieh sie dir doch an, Wayne, schau mal, wie glücklich sie ist. Sie ist immer gut drauf – außerdem hat sie mir versprochen, sie wird uns nicht melden – sieh doch, seit der Nacht mit Jane ist sie nur am Lächeln, sie nimmt alles viel lockerer. Und Jane“, sie senkte die Stimme ein wenig, sodass Jane sich anstrengen musste, sie zu verstehen, „Jane hat sich auch verändert. Er spielt nicht mehr.“  
„Er tut was?“, fragte Rigsby verständnislos.  
„Seine Fassade. Ist euch das nie aufgefallen? Er lacht immer, tut, als ginge es ihm gut, aber in Wahrheit zerbricht er an irgendetwas, das er vor uns allen verbirgt. Das war immer so. Aber seit Lisbon wirkt sein Lächeln echt. Er ist wirklich glücklich, er tut nicht nur so.“  
Sie war gut. Jane bewunderte Grace dafür, sie hatte einen Teil von ihm durchschaut. Wenn auch bei Weitem nicht so viel, wie Lisbon mittlerweile erkannt hatte, aber dennoch mehr, als es beispielsweise Rigsby je schaffen würde. Bei Cho war er sich da nicht ganz sicher.  
Das Trio verstummte abrupt, und er hörte, wie Lisbon das Büro betrat.  
„Sie scheinen ja alle schwer beschäftigt zu sein“, meinte sie und betrachtete schmunzelnd die tratschende Runde.  
„Nichts zu tun, Boss“, meinte Cho schulterzuckend.  
„Jetzt schon“, entgegnete Lisbon, „Eine Leiche hier in der Gegend. Dürfte schnell geklärt sein. Jane, ich weiß, dass Sie nicht schlafen. Sie fahren mit mir.“  
Seufzend erhob sich der angesprochene von der Couch. Jetzt durchschaute sie sogar schon diesen Trick…  
„Cho, Sie nehmen Van Pelt mit, Rigsby, Telefondienst.“  
„Ja, Boss“, fügte sich Rigsby seinem Schicksal. Grace dagegen sprang euphorisch auf, da sie sonst immer diejenige war, die im Büro bleiben musste.

Lisbon hatte recht behalten. Eine junge Frau, die tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden worden war. Innerhalb von zwei Stunden hatte Jane sowohl Täter (Ihr Stiefvater) als auch Motiv (Testament der Mutter) geliefert, der Bericht war fertig und alle saßen genauso gelangweilt am Arbeitsplatz wie zuvor. Sie warteten nur noch darauf, dass sich dieser Mittwoch endlich dem Ende neigen würde.  
Cho hatte sich wieder seinem Buch zugewandt, Grace zog gelangweilt mit der Maus Kästchen auf dem Desktop ihres PCs und Rigsby war mit einem Artikel im Internet beschäftigt. Alle drei wollten ihre unterbrochene Diskussion fortführen, wagten es jedoch nicht, da Jane auf seiner Couch saß und seelenruhig einen Tee schlürfte, und noch dazu die Tür zu Lisbons Büro offenstand.  
„Jane!“, schallte es plötzlich durch den Raum.  
Lisbon stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu.  
„Ja, herzallerliebste Lisbon?“ Er stellte seine Tasse ab und schenkte ihr, wie üblich, ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
„Wie oft soll ich Ihnen eigentlich noch sagen, dass Sie weder Verdächtige noch Zeugen zu hypnotisieren haben?!“ Sie funkelte ihn verärgert an.  
Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch sie unterbrach den Versuch sofort.  
„In mein Büro, Jane. Sofort!“  
Damit zog sie ab.  
Seufzend verließ er seine Lieblingscouch und machte sich auf den Weg, sich seinen Anschiss abzuholen.  
„Naja, eine Woche hat er’s ausgehalten“, meinte Grace, als die Tür zu Lisbons Büro hinter dem Berater zugefallen war.  
„Das hat sie ihm doch schon längst wieder verziehen“, sagte Cho, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte.

„Sie haben den Nachbarn des Opfers hypnotisiert.“, stellte Lisbon, die sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte, nüchtern fest.  
„Ja, das habe ich.“, gestand er.  
„War das wirklich nötig? Wir hatten das doch schon so oft, Jane …“  
„Ich weiß, Lisbon, und ehrlich, es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen damit schon wieder Probleme gemacht habe. Aber dadurch erfuhr ich doch erst von dem Streit mit dem Stiefvater!“  
Lisbon seufzte. Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein.

Der Donnerstag verlief noch ereignisloser als der Mittwoch, was dazu führte, dass Grace, Rigbsy und Cho noch mehr Zeit hatten, über die Beziehung zwischen ihrer Vorgesetzten und ihrem Berater zu fachsimpeln. Jane hatte sich, darauf bedacht, den dreien Freiraum für ihre Spekulationen zu lassen – wenn es ihnen Spaß machte, sollten sie doch, außerdem fand er es noch immer Recht amüsant zu hören, was andere über ihn und Lisbon dachten – auf die Couch in Lisbons Büro verzogen.  
Im Laufe des Tages ließ sie Cho kommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er bis zum Montag die Führung übernehmen sollte, da sie selbst am Freitag frei hatte und übers Wochenende von ihrer Rufbereitschaft entbunden war.  
Kurz darauf holte sie noch Grace und Rigsby zu sich, da sie mitbekommen hatte, dass Gerüchte über die beidem im Umlauf waren und sie auf jeden Fall verhindern wollte, dass die Chefetage Wind von der Sache bekam. Deshalb ermahnte sie das junge Paar, sich auf der Arbeit professionell zu verhalten und keine Spekulationsmöglichkeiten zu bieten.  
Jane, der mal wieder so tat, als würde er schlafen, musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn Lisbon wüsste, was über sie selbst so geredet wurde …  
Und dann, schneller als erwartet, war der Donnerstag vorbei. Lisbon verabschiedete sich früh vom Team. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in ihrer Laufbahn als Teamchefin, dass sie als erste nach Hause verschwand.  
Kaum war sie weg, fragte Rigsby ganz scheinheilig: „Jane, auf Sie können wir morgen aber schon zählen?“  
„Ich fürchte, Sie werden ausnahmsweise einmal ohne mich auskommen müssen.“, meinte er grinsend.

Um acht Uhr am nächsten Morgen stand Jane vor Lisbons Tür. Er trug, wie immer, einen dreiteiligen Anzug. Auch sie sah nicht viel anders aus, als er es gewohnt war. Eine dunkle Jeans, schwarzes Top, darüber ein schwarzer Blazer. Über ihrer Schulter eine kleine Reisetasche.  
Er breitete eine Landkarte auf der Motorhaube aus, und beide beugten sich neugierig darüber.  
„Schließen Sie die Augen, Lisbon. Irgendwann sagen Sie stop“  
Sie tat, was er verlangte, und er fuhr mit dem Finger die Küstenregion entlang.  
„Stop“, sagte Lisbon.  
Er grinste.  
Sie hatten ihren Zielort gefunden.  
Also setzten sie sich ins Auto und er fuhr los.  
„Lisbon?“, fragte er zögernd, als sie die Hauptstraße erreicht hatten.  
„Ja?“ Sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Da wir jetzt eine Weile unter uns sind … und nachdem wir doch gute Freunde sind … glauben Sie nicht auch, da ist das Sie ein wenig überflüssig?“  
„Teresa“, meinte sie schmunzelnd.  
„Patrick“, strahlte er.  
Gegen Mittag hielt er an einem Diner am Straßenrand an. Sie hatten beide Hunger bekommen, und da war ihnen das Werbeschild natürlich sofort ins Auge gestochen.  
Der Raum war voll, sie hatten Glück, dass gerade ein Tisch frei geworden war. Es war ein Tisch an der Wand, sodass Lisbon mit dem Rücken zu den vielen anderen Gästen saß. Jane dagegen hatte die Leute bestens im Blick, und klärte Lisbon auch immer wieder über neue Entdeckungen auf.  
Beide bestellten einen Salat (bei Jane war es wie schon in der Bar ganz nach dem Motto: „ich habe keine Ahnung und nehme einfach dasselbe“), und Lisbon bat Jane, ihr etwas über die Menschen hinter ihrem Rücken zu erzählen.  
Jane freute sich, sie damit so unterhalten zu können, und sprach über den Mann am Ecktisch und die viel jüngere Frau neben ihm, die ganz offensichtlich seine Geliebte war, er berichtete über die Gruppe von Frauen auf der anderen Seite, von denen eine bald heiraten würde und die hier ihren Jungesellinnenabschied planten. Er erzählte von der jungen Familie dort hinten, deren Sohn und Tochter, beide im Kindergartenalter, sich pausenlos um ein einzelnes kleines Spielzeugauto stritten, dass der Vater eben aus der Tasche gezogen hatte.  
Lisbon amüsierte sich prächtig, Jane brachte sie mit seiner Berichterstattung immer wieder zum Lachen. Auch, als das Essen kam, hörte er nicht auf. Er beschrieb, wie die beiden Kinder vom Auto abließen und sich stattdessen um die Pommes stritten, wie eine andere Familie ihre Teenagertochter dazu zu bewegen versuchte, ihr Handy in die Tasche zu stecken, wie sich an einem kleinen Tisch zwei ältere Herren gegenseitig von ihren Enkelkindern erzählten.  
Irgendwann senkte er die Stimme und flüsterte ihr zu: „Da hinten sitzt einer, der starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit über an.“  
Er beschrieb ihr den Mann, vielleicht 45 oder 50 Jahre alt, kurzes, schwarzes Haar, eine dunkelgrüne Cap weit ins Gesicht gezogen, dunkler Bart. Großer Bauch unter dem schwarzen Shirt, breit gebaut. Janes Vermutung nach wahrscheinlich ein Trucker. Das war ihm alles egal. Ihm missfiel es nur gewaltig, dass der Kerl ein Auge auf seine Prinzessin geworfen hatte.  
„Solange er nur starrt“, meinte Lisbon leise. Vermutlich hatte sie es ihm angesehen.  
Wenig später stand der Trucker auf und ging zur Theke, an Janes und Lisbons Tischging er betont langsam vorbei, was Jane natürlich schon aufgefallen war.  
„…dass wir ein wunderschönes Wochenende haben werden, Prinzessin“, sagte er gerade und sah geradewegs in Lisbons grüne Augen. Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung, dass er mit diesem Blick für einen Moment seine Gefühle offenbarte, die Gefühle, die er seit einiger Zeit schon für Lisbon hegte und die er niemals zugeben würde. Von denen er nicht gedacht hatte, dass er imstande war, sie noch einmal zu empfinden.  
Der Kerl verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ging vorüber.  
„Er ist weg“, meinte er lächelnd.  
Lisbon lächelte zurück. Sie war noch ein wenig gefangen von diesem Blick aus seinen schönen Augen, dieser Blick … sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das gespielt hatte. Konnte man einen solchen Blick vortäuschen?  
Doch schon war der Typ auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Tisch, und wieder ging er betont langsam hinter Lisbon vorbei.  
Sofort legte Jane seine Hand auf Lisbons, die auf dem Tisch lag, und streichelte mit seinem Daumen sanft ihren Handrücken. Und wieder sah er ihr auf diese Weise in die Augen. Für einen Moment verlor er sich darin. Dann zwang er sich, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Das war nur Theater. Auch wenn er es gern real hätte.

Erleichtert seufzte Lisbon, als sie neben Jane im Auto saß. Der Typ war ihr nicht geheuer gewesen.  
„Jeder deiner Wünsche führt uns in so eine Situation“, stellte sie fest und lachte kurz auf.  
„Das ist, auch wenn es eine verdammt geniale Taktik wäre, nicht meine Schuld, Teresa“, schmunzelte er.  
Sie hatten bisher nicht über die Sache in der Umkleidekabine gesprochen.  
„Und doch geht es immer von dir aus“ Herausfordernd funkelte sie ihn an.  
„Weil es in beiden Situationen nicht ganz so überzeugend gewesen wäre, wäre es von dir ausgegangen. Und weil es meine Idee war.“ Triumphierend grinste er.  
Sie schwieg.  
„Teresa, hör mal, wegen der Umkleidekabine … ich dachte wirklich, uns findet niemand. Ich hab dich nicht da rein gebracht, weil ich das, was passiert ist, geplant hatte. Das war ursprünglich wirklich kein Teil des Plans.“  
Er warf ihr einen kurzen, aber ehrlichen Blick zu. Dann sah er wieder auf die Straße.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie, „Kein Problem. Du hast schließlich für die beste Nacht meines Lebens gesorgt.“  
Sie lächelte, und sah aus dem Fenster. „Und das ist mit Sicherheit die beste Wettschuld, die ich je einlösen musste“  
Er lachte auf, und sie stimmte mit ein.

Am späten Nachmittag fuhren sie den Parkplatz eines Motels an. Zwei Straßen weiter lag der Strand, das hatten sie auf der Fahrt bereits festgestellt, und so hatte das Motel eine perfekte Lage.  
Nebeneinander standen sie an der Rezeption, und der junge Mann dort fragte höflich nach einer Reservierung. Als Jane verkündete, dass sie diese nicht hatten, schmälerte sich das breite Grinsen des Angestellten um einiges.  
„Zwei Einzelzimmer werden Sie doch noch übrig haben?“, fragte Jane ungläubig.  
„Sir, wir sind ein kleines Haus, und zig Staaten starten heute in die Schulferien. Wir -“  
„Haben Sie nun welche oder nicht?“, unterbrach Lisbon seinen drohenden Redefluss.  
„Es sind viele Geschäftsleute in der Stadt und -“  
„Haben Sie zwei Einzelzimmer?“, wiederholte Lisbon, nun doch etwas genervt.  
„Ganz ruhig, Prinzessin“, raunte Jane ihr zu. Er wollte keinesfalls, dass sie jetzt schon austickte, wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit.  
„Es sind nur noch Doppelzimmer frei“, rückte der Mann nun endlich heraus und sah Jane entschuldigend an.  
„Dann eben ein Doppelzimmer“, beschloss dieser kurzerhand.  
Lisbons tadelndes „Jane!“ ignorierte er dabei.  
Mit dem Zimmerschlüssel in der Tasche schnappte er sich Lisbon und zog sie in den Fahrstuhl.  
„Das ist doch okay für dich?“, fragte er nun – zugegebenermaßen recht spät.  
„Das hättest du mich vielleicht vorher fragen sollen.“, erwiderte sie gespielt beleidigt.  
„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich mit einem aufrichtigen Blick, „Wenn du-“  
„Ist schon okay“, unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Gut“, sagte er, und grinste wie zuvor.

Das Zimmer war klein und mit dem nötigsten eingerichtet, doch bei dem Preis hatten sie auch nichts anderes erwartet. Beiden fiel auf, dass das Bett nicht gerade das größte war, doch beide sagten nichts dazu, da sie sofort einen weiterführenden Gedankengang entwickelten.  
Sie stellten ihre Taschen auf dem Bett ab, und Jane schlug vor, an den Strand zu gehen. Lisbon stimmte ihm begeistert zu, wies ihn aber an, zu warten, sie musste sich schließlich noch umziehen.  
Also kramte sie in ihrer Tasche, bis sie den schlichten schwarzen Bikini gefunden hatte. Dazu wollte sie das Top, das sie im Moment trug, und eine khakifarbene Shorts anziehen. Mit besagten Kleidungsstücken bewaffnet verschwand sie im Badezimmer – das man, wie sie leicht nervös feststellte, nicht absperren konnte.  
Er konnte also jederzeit reinplatzen. Bei dem Gedanken war ihr verdammt unwohl, das bedeutete so gut wie keine Privatsphäre.  
Während Lisbon sich im Badezimmer umzog, den Blick beständig auf die Tür gerichtet, durchwühlte Jane seine Tasche nach etwas strandtauglichem. Er war sich sicher, eine Badehose eingepackt zu haben … ganz unten fand er sie schließlich. Dazu ein weißes Shirt, und im Handumdrehen war er umgezogen – lange, bevor Lisbon aus dem Badezimmer trat.  
Sie gingen die zwei Straßen zum Strand hinunter, wo sich erstaunlich wenig Menschen befanden. Sie beide hatten mit mehr Andrang gerechnet, war es doch spät am Freitagnachmittag.  
Sie nahmen ihre Schuhe in die Hände und gingen nebeneinander her im seichten Wasser. Die Wellen umspielten ihre Waden und brachten eine begrüßte Abkühlung.  
„Es ist schön hier“, unterbrach Lisbon schließlich das Meeresrauschen.  
„Ein wahres Wort, Prinzessin“  
„Du wirst nie wieder aufhören, mich so zu nennen, was?“  
„Du wirst immer meine Prinzessin bleiben“, strahlte er.  
Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, fand sie seine Aussage einfach unendlich süß.  
„Was möchte die Prinzessin heute noch unternehmen?“, wechselte er das Thema, bevor Lisbon über seine Motive, sie so zu nennen, nachdenken konnte.  
„Etwas zu essen wäre nicht schlecht“, meinte sie, „und dann schlafen. Die Fahrt hat mich fertig gemacht, und wir haben doch morgen den ganzen Tag Zeit.“  
„Wie Ihre Majestät wünscht“  
Kichernd boxte sie ihn in die Seite. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass er den Halt verlieren und mit einem „Platsch“ in den Wellen landen würde.  
Nun saß er im Wasser, das ihm etwa bis zum Bauchnabel reichte, sah sie lachend an und tropfte von oben bis unten. Und Lisbon musste natürlich sofort mit lachen, schließlich war es ihr Prinz, der dort wie der sprichwörtliche begossene Pudel im Wasser hockte und lachte.  
„Wo ich schonmal nass bin, können wir auch schwimmen gehen, oder?“, fragend blickte er zu ihr auf. Sie stimmte zu, lief jedoch schnell an den Strand, um sich bis auf den Bikini auszuziehen. Janes Blicke, die jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgten, bemerkte sie dabei nicht. Besonders achtete er darauf, dass ihr nicht auffiel, wie sein Blick immer wieder über ihre Brüste streifte – der Bikini zeigte nun doch viel mehr und noch dazu vorteilhafter, als das der schlichte Sport-BH getan hatte.  
Er behielt sein Shirt an, es war ja sowieso schon patschnass, und reichte Lisbon, die nun vor ihm stand, seine Hand, damit sie ihm hoch half.  
Er stand auf, natürlich nicht, ohne dabei ganz unauffällig ihren Körper von oben bis unten zu betrachten. Sie war wirklich wunderschön.  
Sie schwammen und tobten fast eine Stunde, dann fror Lisbon und bat ihn, ins Motel zurückzukehren. Zurück an Land zauberte Lisbon aus ihrer Tasche zwei Handtücher (die offensichtlich dem Motel gehörten) hervor und warf Jane eines zu. Das andere wickelte sie zitternd um ihren Körper.  
Ihr wurde jedoch schnell wieder warm, als Jane sein nasses Shirt über den Kopf, es zum Trocknen auf einem Stein ausbreitete und sich wieder ihr zuwandte. Sie hatte ihn nie oben ohne gesehen, und was sie nun sah, war besser als das, was sie sich während dieser verbotenen Tagträume vorgestellt hatte. Ja, er war verdammt gut gebaut, das konnte sie nicht leugnen.  
Er bemerkte ihren Blick sofort und grinste sie an.  
„Schön, wenn ich dir gefalle“  
„Blödmann“, kicherte sie und warf seinen linken Schuh nach ihm.

Während Lisbon duschen ging, erkundete Jane das Zimmer. Jedes Mal, wenn er an der Tür zum Badezimmer vorbei ging und das Wasser rauschen hörte, unterdrückte er den Impuls, die Klinke herunterzudrücken und hineinzusehen. Er hatte längst gemerkt, dass man die Tür nicht absperren konnte. Und der Gedanke, dass ihn nur diese eine unverschlossene Tür von Lisbons zauberhaftem Körper trennte … Sie stand jetzt gerade nackt unter der Dusche, und die Vorstellung, zarte Wassertropfen auf ihrer noch zarteren Haut …  
Er zwang sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie war immer noch seine Vorgesetzte, und auch, wenn sie sich in der letzten Woche sehr viel näher gekommen waren, auch, wenn er sich in sie verliebt hatte, sie war nicht seine Partnerin. Noch nicht, wie er hoffte. Denn wenn ihm in der vergangenen Woche eines klar geworden war, dann, dass er alles tun würde für diese eine Frau. Dass sie die Eine war, die eine, die ihn verstand, die ihm vertraute und der er vertrauen konnte, die immer für ihn da war und für die er immer da sein wollte.  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er seinen falsch gedeuteten Satz vor dem Team nicht richtig gestellt hatte. Es gab ihm Hoffnung. Es ließ ihn immer wieder für einen kurzen Moment denken, sie wäre seine Freundin. Diese angebliche Beziehung wäre real.  
Und mit diesem Wochenende wollte er erreichen, dass sie sich eingestand, was sie für ihn fühlte. Denn er war sich ganz sicher, dass auch von ihrer Seite Gefühle da waren, nur musste er diese wecken. Diese eine Nacht war ein verdammt guter Anfang gewesen, und wenn es so lief, wie er hoffte, würde sie sich spätestens am Sonntag im Klaren darüber sein, was, oder besser wen, sie wollte.

Sie aßen in einer Pizzeria um die Ecke. Als sie gegen elf Uhr ins Motel zurückkamen, war Lisbon todmüde. Keine fünf Minuten nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, lag sie schon dösend im Bett. Als Jane aus dem Badezimmer kam, schlief seine Prinzessin schon tief und fest.  
Er schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke, legte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr auf die Seite und beobachtete sie. Wenn sie schlief war sie einfach wunderschön. Ach was, sie war immer wunderschön. Er studierte ihre Züge, beobachtete, wie sich ihr Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und senkte, und schlief schließlich ebenfalls ein.  
Als Lisbon am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schlief ihr Berater noch immer. Was ihr ganz recht war, so konnte sie sich aus dieser peinlichen Lage befreien. Sie schien sich im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt zu haben, hatte ein Bein um ihn geschlungen, ihr Kopf und ein Arm ruhten auf seiner Brust. Seine Hand lag beschützend um ihre Taille geschwungen. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, spürte sie einen deutlichen Druck an ihrem Oberschenkel, der von einer ganz bestimmten Stelle seines Körpers ausging. Sie schmunzelte, würde ihn jedoch wieder nicht darauf ansprechen.  
Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und stieg so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett, um dann ins Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Es wunderte sie, dass er noch schlief, immerhin wusste sie von seinen Schlafproblemen. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach an der Erschöpfung.  
Auch Jane war inzwischen erwacht. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Lisbon nicht mehr neben im lag – erleichtert deshalb, weil er sich vage daran erinnerte, von ihr geträumt zu haben, und ihm ein angenehmes Ziehen im Unterleib die Bestätigung dafür lieferte. Es bestand zwar die Möglichkeit, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, als sie aufgewacht war, doch so blieb ihnen beiden wenigstens die Peinlichkeit erspart, diese Situation irgendwie kommentieren oder entschuldigen zu müssen.  
Er hatte seinen Körper gerade wieder beruhigt, als Lisbon aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
„Morgen“, lächelte sie ihn an.  
„Morgen, Prinzessin“, gab er strahlend zurück.  
Konnte der Tag denn besser beginnen, als mit Lisbons glänzenden Augen gleich nach dem Aufwachen?  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück im Motel erkundeten die beiden ein wenig die Stadt, nachmittags gingen sie wieder an den Strand hinunter. Sie hatten jedoch bald genug von den vielen tollenden Kindern, die ihre Eltern an diesem Samstag an den Strand geschleppt hatten, und schlenderten stattdessen durch eine kleine Einkaufsgasse – offensichtlich auf Tourismus spezialisiert – und vor einem bestimmten Schaufenster blieb Jane stehen.  
Lisbon versuchte neugierig auszumachen, was da wohl seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, als er auch schon einen Schritt zur Seite machte und den Blick freigab.  
„Die würde wunderbar zu deinen Augen passen, Teresa“, sagte er und zeigte auf eine silberne Halskette mit grünem Anhänger in Form eines Herzens.  
Sie entdeckte das kleine Preisschild neben der Kette. Oh nein. Ganz sicher nicht.  
„Die ist viel zu teuer, Jane“, leistete sie schwachen Widerstand.  
Ohne darauf einzugehen ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie in den Laden. Kurz und bündig erklärte er der jungen Verkäuferin, die wahrscheinlich gerade einmal volljährig war, er wolle die Kette aus dem Schaufenster. Das Mädchen ließ sich sofort von seiner Begeisterung anstecken und holte das Schmuckstück aus dem Schaufenster.  
„Wollen Sie sie anprobieren, Ma’am?“, fragte das Mädchen freundlich.  
Wie ferngesteuert nickte Lisbon. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ihr diese Kette kaufen wollte. Ein Abendessen war eine Sache, eine Halskette dieser Preisklasse eine ganz andere.  
Das Mädchen hatte ihr die Kette umgelegt und tauchte nun fröhlich wieder vor ihr auf.  
„Die steht Ihnen ganz ausgezeichnet!“, beteuerte sie.  
„Wow“, meinte Jane nur und lächelte sie dabei so unwiderstehlich an.  
„Jane … Patrick … ich kann das nicht -“  
„Teresa“, er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen, „Du kannst. Ich möchte dir eine Freude machen, koste es, was es wolle. Du bist so viel mehr wert als es alles Geld der Welt je sein könnte. Ich möchte dir zeigen, dass du mir etwas bedeutest, ja, wie viel du mir bedeutest.“  
„Das hast du doch schon längst getan“, flüsterte sie, den Blick beständig auf seine Augen gerichtet, „Das hast du schon in der ersten Nacht.“  
„Aber ich kriege nicht genug davon, Prinzessin. Denn dein Lächeln, und der Ausdruck in deinen Augen, wenn du dich freust, ist unbezahlbar.“  
Sie spürte die Röte in ihre Wangen steigen, und auf Janes Lippen schlich ein breites Lächeln.  
„Die nehmen wir“, teilte er der Verkäuferin mit.  
„Ja, die steht Ihrer Freundin ausgezeichnet“, freute sich das Mädchen und eilte zur Kasse. „Wollen Sie sie einpacken oder gleich anbehalten?“  
„Anbehalten“, antwortete Jane sofort. Und auf Lisbons fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Sie passt so gut zu deinen Augen…“

Am Abend stand Lisbon lange vor dem Spiegel und fuhr einfach nur den herzförmigen Anhänger nach, der um ihren Hals hing. Sie hatte die Tür nicht geschlossen, und Jane, der auf dem Bett lag, beobachtete seine Prinzessin fasziniert. Es machte ihn unendlich glücklich, sie glücklich zu machen. Er hatte seine gewonnenen Wünsche dafür verwendet, ihr eine Freude zu machen, genau deswegen. Weil ihr Lächeln sein zerrissenes Herz höher schlagen ließ, weil ihre glänzenden Augen eine innere Wärme in ihm ausstrahlten.  
Sie sah ihn glücklich an und kam aus dem Badezimmer zu ihm gelaufen.  
„Danke“, sagte sie. Und dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange.  
„Immer, Prinzessin“, strahlte er.  
Sie schlüpfte zu ihm ins Bett und knipste das Licht aus.  
„Danke, Patrick. Danke für alles, was du für mich tust“, sagte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
Sie spürte, wie er seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn legte und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.  
„Nichts, was ich lieber täte“, hauchte er an ihrem Ohr.  
Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, woraufhin er bereitwillig einen Arm um sie legte. Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, und bald hörte er nur noch ihren regelmäßigen Atem.

Am Sonntagmorgen wachte Jane eng umschlungen mit Lisbon auf. Da war kein Millimeter Luft zwischen ihren Körpern, und er dachte gar nicht daran, das zu ändern. Er roch an ihrem weichen Haar, und er konnte nicht widerstehen, mit der Hand ihren Rücken hinabzufahren – wo sie schon so perfekt dort lag.  
Von dieser sanften Berührung wachte sie auf.  
„Morgen, Prinzessin“, flüsterte er, als sie die Augen öffnete.  
„Morgen“, murmelte sie verschlafen.  
Beide waren wach, doch keiner machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Sie blieben einfach, wie sie waren, engumschlungen liegen. Erst kurz vor zehn Uhr – fast 2 Stunden später – lösten sie sich voneinander, wobei beide gleichzeitig peinlich berührt feststellten, dass Jane dasselbe Problem hatte wie schon am Morgen zuvor.  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er verlegen.  
Angesichts der nie gesehenen Röte seiner Wangen musste sie kichern.  
„Ist ja nicht das erste Mal“, meinte sie zwinkernd und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Kurz darauf saßen sie bereits im Auto und machten sich auf den Heimweg.  
„Dieses Wochenende mit dir war wunderschön, Teresa“, sagte er.  
„Ja, das war es. Danke, Patrick.“  
„Ich habe zu danken“, grinste er sie an.  
Sie lehnte sich glücklich in den Beifahrersitz zurück. „Danke für alles“, murmelte sie.


	4. Wunsch No.3

Am Montag waren sowohl Jane als auch Lisbon überpünktlich im Büro, obwohl sie am Abend zuvor wegen Verkehrsschwierigkeiten erst kurz nach elf angekommen waren. Doch beide waren überzeugt, das war es wert gewesen.  
Lisbons Laune war besser denn eh und je, und Jane lag auf seiner Couch und fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Er wusste, er hatte was er wollte. Er war sich ganz sicher, würde er später zu ihr gehen und seinen dritten und letzten Wunsch vorbringen, sie würde ihn nicht abweisen.  
Das Team hatte Janes und Lisbons gemeinsame Glückseligkeit schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis genommen, und Jane war sicher, sobald er außer Hörweite war, ging das Getuschel los. Er hatte die drei zuvor schon belauscht, als sie überlegt hatten, wo Ihre Vorgesetzte und ihr Berater wohl gewesen sein mochten. Grace hatte natürlich sofort Lisbons Halskette zur Sprache gebracht – Jane war fast ausgeflippt vor Freude, als er gesehen hatte, dass sie sie trug – die Rothaarige hatte natürlich sofort erkannt, dass es sich um ein sehr teures Modell handeln musste.  
Auch nun warf Grace einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den offenbar schlafenden Jane, bevor sie, Rigsby und Cho wieder die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Traurig, dass sie immer wieder darauf hereinfielen.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass es echt ist?“, fragte Cho gerade.  
„Und wie. Lisbon trägt da einen ganz schönen Klunker am Hals.“  
„Wie viel ist der denn wert?“, wollte Rigsby wissen.  
„Nicht deine Gehaltsklasse, Schatz“, entgegnete Grace knapp.  
„Hat Jane so viel Kohle?“  
„Nie im Leben“, kam es von Cho.  
„Er hat ihr einen Urlaub und eine sauteure Kette bezahlt, irgendwo muss er es ja her haben, oder?“  
„Naja, er gibt aber auch sonst nichts aus“, meinte Grace.  
„Und jetzt auf einmal?“  
„Sie ist es ihm eben wert“, Grace klang verträumt, „Sieh dir die beiden an, dann ist doch alles klar. Außerdem … ist sie doch das Einzige, was er hat, oder?“  
Betretenes Schweigen trat ein.  
„Was glaubt ihr, wie lange das schon geht?“, fragte Rigsby, „Doch wohl nicht erst seit dieser einen Nacht, oder?“  
„Doch, ich denke schon.“, meinte Grace, „Ab dem Zeitpunkt waren sie so verändert.“  
„Aber wieso diese Nacht? Wie kam es dazu? Ist euch was aufgefallen?“  
Grace schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Naja“, begann Cho zögernd, „Jane hat was von einer Wette gesagt. Sie haben gewettet, ob zwischen euch beiden was läuft, und sie hat verloren. Den Einsatz wollte er mir nicht verraten.“  
„Sie war so dumm, mit Jane zu wetten?“, schmunzelte Grace.  
„Die haben um Sex gewettet?!“, stieß Rigsby aus.  
„Falsch, Rigsby. Neuer Versuch“, meldete sich der blonde Berater von der Couch.  
Entgeistert drehten sich alle drei zu ihm um.  
„Sie sind wach, Jane?! Sie haben die ganze Zeit zugehört?!“, fragte Grace fassungslos.  
„Jap“  
„Dann können Sie`s uns ja auch einfach sagen“, meinte Rigsby.  
„Nope. Raten oder nicht erfahren. Und das würde Sie alle drei doch ewig quälen…“  
„Na schön“, seufzte Rigsby, „Sie haben um einen Kuss gewettet“  
„Nope“  
„Ein Abendessen?“, versuchte Grace ihr Glück.  
„Auch nicht. Alles viel zu eindeutig. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass die liebe Lisbon sich auf so eine Wette eingelassen hätte.“  
„Ein Date?“ Wieder Rigsby.  
„Zu eindeutig“, nahm Cho Jane die Antwort ab.  
„Aber die Wette war der Auslöser?“, fragte Grace nach.  
„Ja“, seufzte Jane mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Lisbon musste was für Sie tun“, versuchte es Cho.  
„Wärmer“  
„Und es war nichts sexuelles?“, erkundigte sich Rigsby erneut.  
„Um Lisbon das zu verkaufen, muss er verdammt gut sein“, schmunzelte Grace.  
„Ihre Freundin hat da vollkommen recht, Rigs. Mit unserer erzkatholischen Lisbon wettet man um nichts Unanständiges. Sie denken in die falsche Richtung.“  
„Sie musste kochen?“, schob Rigsby nun nach.  
„Nein, es ging auch nicht um Essen“, murmelte Jane.  
„Hat es was damit zu tun, dass Sie sie Prinzessin nennen?“, startete Grace einen neuen Versuch.  
„Nicht direkt, aber die richtige Richtung.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und wehe sie erfährt, dass Sie von diesem Namen wissen. Sonst bin ich wieder Schuld – dabei hab ich doch diesmal wirklich nichts angestellt. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Rigsby seine Ohren überall hat.“  
Grace kicherte amüsiert. Sie konnte es sich zu gut vorstellen.  
„Woher –?“, ereiferte sich nun Rigsby.  
„Ich schlafe fast nie auf dieser Couch, Leute, das solltet ihr so langsam wissen. Ich weiß ganz genau, was ihr wisst, und was euch entgangen ist. Aber jetzt, weiterraten, ich hab noch etwas Wichtiges vor heute.“  
„Also es hat mit Prinzessin zu tun, aber nichts mit Essen und es war auch nichts Sexuelles“, überlegte Grace.  
„Es ist ganz einfach“, murmelte Jane auf seiner Couch.  
„Total simpel“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Ach kommen Sie, Jane, raus damit!“, bettelte Grace.  
Seufzend setzte Jane sich auf und erhob sich von der alten Couch.  
„Wünsch dir was“, sagte er im Vorbeigehen. Dann war er aus dem Großraumbüro verschwunden.  
„Wünsch dir was“, wiederholte Grace schmunzelnd, „Wie süß“  
„Wünsch dir was?“, fragte Rigsby.  
„Sie haben um einen Wunsch gewettet.“, erklärte Grace.  
„Und der wäre?“, wollte Rigsby wissen.  
„Das kannst du ihn ja fragen, wenn er wiederkommt“, meinte Cho.  
„Hey“, sagte Grace und deutete auf Jane, der vor der Tür zu Lisbons Büro auf eben diese einredete.

„Teresa“, sagte er, woraufhin sie stehen blieb.  
„Ich wollte mir gerade einen Kaffee holen…“, meinte sie.  
Er machte den Weg frei, folgte ihr aber in den Pausenraum.  
„Was gibt`s?“, fragte sie, als sie ihren Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Ich hab noch einen Wunsch frei“  
„Wie willst du das noch überbieten?“, schmunzelte sie.  
„Du wirst schon sehen“, flüsterte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Er trat näher an sie heran und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.  
„Teresa, durch meine ersten beiden Wünsche sind wir uns sehr viel näher gekommen, und du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin. Die letzten beiden Tage waren unbeschreiblich schön, und sie haben mir geholfen, eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich habe dir am Samstag bereits mehr gesagt, als ich wollte, ich habe dir gesagt, wie glücklich es mich macht, dich glücklich zu machen, und ich habe meine ersten beiden Wünsche dafür verwendet, dir eine Freude zu machen. Ich vermute, du weißt es bereits, aber ich sage es dir trotzdem. Teresa, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, ich habe Gefühle für dich, von denen ich nicht gedacht hatte, dass ich sie jemals wieder empfinden könnte. Du bist mir unendlich wichtig, und ich will und kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Und deswegen, Teresa, lautet mein letzter Wunsch: Ich möchte dich als meine Freundin, als meine Partnerin. Ich möchte eine Beziehung mit dir führen. Ich will dich lieben, und dich nie wieder gehen lassen.“  
„Ja“, hauchte sie, und ihre feuchten Augen glitzerten.  
Überglücklich schloss er sie in seine Arme, er zog sie eng an sich, so eng wie möglich. Dann löste er sich wieder ein Stück von ihr, sah ihr in die Augen und dann küsste er sie.  
„Ich liebe dich, meine Prinzessin“, flüsterte er, bevor sie seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss verschloss.

An der Glasscheibe, die das Großraumbüro von Flur trennte, drückten sich drei Gestalten die Nasen platt, um das filmreife Geschehen im Pausenraum verfolgen zu können.  
„Er scheint ihr ja etwas echt tolles gesagt zu haben“, meinte Grace ergriffen, „Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.“  
„Vielleicht hat er ihr einem Antrag gemacht“, überlegte Rigsby.  
„Patrick Jane? Nach einer Woche? Nie im Leben“, fegte Cho die Überlegung vom Tisch.

Jane löste den Kuss und legte seine Stirn an ihre.  
„Ich liebe dich, Teresa Lisbon“, hauchte er.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Patrick Jane“, hauchte sie.  
„Wir sollten wieder an die Arbeit gehen“  
„Ja“  
„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?“  
„Du wartest doch schon lange genug darauf“, schmunzelte sie.  
„Du doch auch“, entgegnete er grinsend.  
„Aber bei mir kann es nicht jeder sehen“  
„Umkleidekabine, huh?“  
„Das fand ich gar nicht mal so schlecht“, murmelte sie und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.  
„Heute Abend, Prinzessin“  
Er lächelte sie verführerisch an, machte dann einen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, bevor er auf seine Couch zurückkehrte.  
„Ich dich auch“, antwortete sie, nahm ihren frischen Kaffee und ging strahlend zurück in ihr Büro, um ihre Arbeit zu beenden.

Jane ging kommentarlos an den drei Zuschauern vorbei und machte es sich auf seiner Couch bequem.  
„Was haben Sie ihr gesagt?“, fragte Rigsby den blonden Berater geradeheraus.  
„Dass ich sie liebe“, murmelte dieser lächelnd.  
„Sie haben`s das erste Mal gesagt“, teilte Grace allen ihren Geistesblitz mit.  
„Ja“ Man konnte hören, wie glücklich er war.  
Rigsby öffnete den Mund und setzte an, etwas zu sagen. Jedoch wurde er von Grace aufgehalten, die Böses ahnte und ihm kurzerhand einen schmerzhaften Tritt ins Schienbein verpasste.  
„Danke, Grace“, schmunzelte der blonde Berater auf seiner Couch.  
„Keine Ursache“, kicherte die Rothaarige.


	5. Epilog

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst“, sagte Jane und sah Lisbon ehrlich in die Augen.  
Sie befanden sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer, der Blonde saß auf der Bettkante, seine Vorgesetzte und seit Neuestem Freundin im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett.  
Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Das war doch von Anfang an dein Ziel, oder?“  
„Was genau meinst du?“, schmunzelte er und tat unschuldig.  
„Du wolltest mich dazu bringen, mich in dich zu verlieben“  
„Nicht ganz. Verliebt warst du schon vorher. Ich wollte es dir bewusst machen, und ich wollte dir zeigen, dass du mir auch etwas bedeutest.“  
„Du bist so süß“ Sie errötete.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.  
„Ich hätte da noch einen Wunsch …“, raunte er.  
„Du hast schon alle aufgebraucht“, kicherte sie, ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Du hast es versprochen“, meinte er gespielt beleidigt.  
Wie zur Antwort zog sie ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er lag zur Hälfte auf ihr, stets darauf bedacht, sein Gewicht nicht zu sehr auf ihren schmalen Körper zu lasten. Zärtlich fuhren seine Hände unter das bequeme Shirt, das sie sich, sobald sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, übergezogen hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass die Blusen und die strengen Blazer nicht die wahre Teresa Lisbon waren. Er streichelte jedes Fleckchen ihrer Haut, das er erreichen konnte, und schob dabei ihr Shirt immer weiter nach oben. Bei ihren Brüsten angekommen löste er sich aus dem Kuss, um es ihr über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Sofort fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder. Doch bald darauf löste er sich erneut, diesmal, um zärtliche Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Er küsste ihren Hals abwärts, liebkoste ihr Schlüsselbein. Sie spürte jeden einzelnen seiner Küsse tausendfach, fühlte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer erhitzen Haut.  
Schon hatte er ihren BH geöffnet und ihn ihr unendlich sanft abgestreift, um nun seine Küsse weiterwandern zu lassen. Er wandte sich jetzt ihren Brüsten zu, liebkoste sie auf alle möglichen Arten, küsste, streichelte, massierte sie, saugte an ihnen …  
Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihr. Janes grinsendes Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf, bevor er sie Millisekunden später wieder in einen unbeschreiblichen Kuss verwickelte.

 

Stunden später wurde Lisbon vom nervtötenden Klingelton ihres Handys geweckt. Seufzend streckte sie ihren Arm aus und tastete nach dem Gerät. Wenn sie es nicht erreichte, hätte der Anrufer Pech gehabt – sie dachte nämlich gar nicht daran, sich weg zu bewegen.  
Von hinten an sie gedrückt lag Jane, sie in seine Arme geschlossen und ein Bein um ihre Hüfte geschwungen.  
Sie spürte seinen Atem nicht mehr im Nacken, er war wohl auch aufgewacht.  
Der Klingelton war verstummt.  
„Hey“, flüsterte Jane an ihrem Ohr.  
„Hey“, erwiderte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Letzte Nacht war wunderschön“, hauchte er und setzte einen zärtlichen Kuss in ihren Nacken.  
Sie seufzte wohlig auf, woraufhin er einen zweiten Kuss an derselben Stelle platzierte.  
Er liebkoste ihren Nacken, und sie genoss es. So, wie sie es letzte Nacht genossen hatte.  
Da klingelte ihr Handy erneut.  
Sie seufzte und angelte es nun doch vom Nachkästchen.  
„Lisbon?“, murmelte sie.  
Jane fuhr unbeirrt fort, ihren Nacken zu küssen.  
Grace Van Pelt nannte ihren Namen, gerade, als Jane seine Hand über ihre Taille streicheln ließ. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie einen erneuten Seufzer unterdrücken.  
Grace berichtete von einem neuen Fall, wurde jedoch mitten in ihrer Darstellung der Lage von Jane unterbrochen.  
„Teresa“, quengelte er, „Wer ist denn da?“  
„Klappe, Jane!“, stieß sie aus, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Oh“, stieß Grace am anderen Ende der Leitung aus, „wenn ich störe, kann ich auch -“  
„Nein nein, Sie stören nicht. Wo, sagten Sie?“  
Grace nannte ihr die Adresse und sie beendete das Telefonat. Dann wandte sie sich Jane zu.  
„Toll gemacht. Jetzt weiß Van Pelt, dass du hier bist, und dann denkt sie sicher-“  
„Sie wusste es schon vorher“, verteidigte sich Jane.  
„Woher?!“ Lisbon drehte sich energisch zu ihm um.  
Er seufzte. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du mich nicht schlägst, ja?“  
Dann begann er, ihr alles zu berichten. Als er geendet hatte, schlug sie ihm, entgegen seiner Bitte, ein Kissen ins Gesicht.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Patrick Jane“, sagte sie, musste jedoch schmunzeln. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein.  
„Aber dieser Idiot liebt dich“, flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft. Sofort war jeder noch so kleine Ärger wieder vergessen.


End file.
